Happy Birthday, Barney!
"Happy Birthday, Barney!" is the twelfth episode from Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot After singing "There Are Seven Days in a Week", the kids find out that it's Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Min and Tina also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the Philippines and Mexico respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Kathy learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there. Educational Theme: Birthday Celebrations Song List # Barney Theme Song # There Are Seven Days In A Week # Growing # Las Mañanitas # Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) # Frosting the Cake # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # Everyone is Special # Happy Birthday to You # Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here # I Love You Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jenny Dempsey) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Manalo Hamilton) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Michael (Brian Eppes; guest) * Derek (Rickey Carter; guest) * Luci (Leah Gloria; guest) International Edits *In the Hebrew production of this, Baby Bop was seen standing in the classroom corner before she was supposed to magically arrive. And in the end of that version, the frame doesn't freeze. *Although Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here appeared as an underscore when the balloons dropped, it was not sung in either the Spanish or the Hebrew version of this episode. Frosting the Cake was not sung in the Israeli version either, although it appeared as an underscore when the cake came to life. *Also, the Spanish version excludes Min's Filipino birthday song and Tina's explanation on what "Feliz cumpleaños" means (since this was being dubbed in Spanish to begin with). Instead, Tina says "Feliz cumpleaños, Barney." and it cuts to the cake scene. Trivia *The back cover of the VHS release shows a picture of Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids playing musical chairs as a deleted scene. *When this episode aired, the Barney Fan Club gave members the chance to send in birthday cards for Barney via Fan Mail. *This episode marks: **The third time Baby Bop magically appears. **The first time "Everyone is Special" is sung, since "Barney in Concert". **The first time in the series where Barney does not turn back into his plush form at the end. This is also the first episode where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, everyone continues to celebrate Barney's birthday. *The art background music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" is played when Barney checks on the kids what they are making. *It is revealed that Barney is now two hundred million years old (two dinosaur years). Slideshow 104725.jpg|Original 1992 Cover Barney's Birthday 1993 Cover.png|1993 Cover Tittlecard.png|Title Card HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake1.png|The Start of Frosting the Cake HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake2.png|Just about started HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake3.png|Min getting some more frosting HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake4.png|First you take the frosting HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake5.png|And you spread it, you spread it. HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake6.png|The kids dancing while decorating HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake7.png|It's a work in progress HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake8.png|Barney dances as he watches the kids HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake9.png|Then you take the colored Icing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake10.png|And you squeeze it, you squeeze it. HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake11.png|Kathy decorates while Min dances HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake12.png|Barney's name being written on for decoration HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake13.png|Barney and Tina dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake14.png|Then you take the sprinkles HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake15.png|And you shake 'em, you shake 'em HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake16.png|More decorating HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake17.png|More dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake18.png|Then you take the candles HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake20.png|And you stick em, you stick em. HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake21.png|Min observing Shawn's placement of the Candles HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake22.png|Some more dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake23.png|The decorated cake HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake24.png|Kathy dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake25.png|Min dancing HappyBirthdayBarneyFrostingtheCake26.png|Barney dancing Freeze Frame!!!!!.jpg|Freeze Frame Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:1992 Category:Episode Released on Home Video Category:Birthday Specials Category:Season 1 Videos Category:Episodes where Barney didn't turn into a plush doll at the end